Happy Together
"Happy Together" is a 1967 song from The Turtles' album of the same name. Released in spring of 1967, the song knocked the Beatles' "Penny Lane" out of the #1 slot for three weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100.Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of #1 Hits, 5th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 221. It was the group's only chart-topper. "Happy Together" reached #12 on the UK Singles Chart in April 1967.UK Singles Chart info Chartstats.com. Retrieved 12 June 2009. The song was written by Gary Bonner and Alan Gordon, former members of a band known as The Magicians. Pop culture references The song has been featured in many movies, including 1970's The Magic Garden of Stanley Sweetheart, 1983's Heart Like A Wheel, 1987's Making Mr. Right, 1987's Ernest Goes to Camp, 1990's The Naked Gun, 1994's Muriel's Wedding, 1997's Happy Together, 2000's Sorted, 2001's Shrek, 2002's Adaptation., 2002's Cherish, 2002's S1m0ne,2002's Bubble Boy, 2003's Freaky Friday featuring a cover by Simple Plan, 2004's Ma Mère, 2005's Imagine Me and You, 2006's documentary Blindsight, 2007's The Simpsons Movie and 2008's 27 Dresses. In television, the song has been used in many episodes of The Simpsons including "The Way We Weren't" and "Trilogy of Error", and in episodes of That '70s Show (sung by the cast in the episode "That '70s Musical"), Cupid (sung by Lisa Loeb), Scrubs, ER, The Wonder Years, and the My Name Is Earl episode "Faked His Own Death". It has also been used in television commercials for Coldwell Banker, Florida Orange Juice (both Turtles' and Simple Plan's versions), the NFL, Burger King, Heineken (starring Jennifer Aniston, which aired in Europe and Australia), the video game Super Smash Bros., npower, Saturn Corporation, Toyota, Twix, US West (now Qwest),"Extra" bubble gum, Mervyn's (as sung by The Youngs), Golden Grahams (with altered lyrics), Smith's Potato Chips, with the lyrics being changed to "I can't see me lovin' nobody but Smiths" and Applebees with lyrics being, "Imagine Steak and Shrimp...", but Applebees was sued by the Turtles for using the tune but not the lyrics to this song, which was not part of the contract, and Mexican telecommunications company Telmex while advertising their mobile phone service. In 2008, the song was featured in a Brazilian commercial for Ford Focus, and The Rosewood Thieves' cover version is featured in the commercial for LG's Decoy cellular phone. In 2009, the song was featured in several French commercials for Amora's mustard. Covers "Happy Together" has been covered by artists as diverse as Weezer, Captain and Tennille, Jason Donovan, The Northwind The Nylons, Simple Plan, Blue Meanies, Donny Osmond, T.G. Sheppard, Tahiti 80, Crave2Rock, Filter, Buck Wild and the Flobots, whose version samples the original. There is also a Spanish cover, sung by Roberto Jordan, called "Juntos y Felices". In 1999, BMI named "Happy Together", with approximately five million performances on American radio, the forty-fourth most-performed song in the USA of the 20th century, placing it in the same league as "Yesterday" by The Beatles and "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon and Garfunkel. Frank Zappa's performance on Fillmore East - June 1971 is especially notable: his band at the time included Turtles vocalists Howard Kaylan and Mark Volman and bassist Jim Pons. Kaylan and Volman also did a reggae remake of the song for the last Flo & Eddie album: Rock Steady With Flo & Eddie. Hugo Montenegro's cover version was released as a single in 1969 and reached #29 on the Billboard Easy Listening chart.Hyatt, Wesley (1999). The Billboard Book of #1 Adult Contemporary Hits (Billboard Publications), page 66. More recently, the song has been covered by B.E. Taylor for his latest album, Love Never Fails, and by the Flobots. The song has also been sung by the Red Army Choir and the Leningrad Cowboys, as well as the English rock band Johnny Panic. It was also performed on the show American Idol on February 19, 2008, by David Cook, and on February 20, 2008, by Brooke White. In 2007 the song was used as a sample on the song "Ooh Ooh Baby" from Britney Spears' album Blackout. This song has also been covered by the Roamin' Bones of the Florida State University Marching Band, the Marching Chiefs. References External links * Song lyrics * Allmusic.com Happy Together * The Turtles Official Web site * Singer Howard Kaylan's Web site * Bonner-Gordon songs website Category:Songs Category:Band Hero songs Category:1st Tier Category:Exportable songs